


The hurt you bring

by PaintAPicture



Series: Cool Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: After The Maze, Angst, M/M, Newt and Thomas have been dating since day 1, Newt loves Thomas, Thomas grieving over Chuck, Thomas is being a little brat, Yelling, almost break-up, mentions of Chuck's death, mentions of guns, stupid loud-mouth Thomas, upset!Newt, upset!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is missing Chuck so much that he can't bare it, all he wants is to talk with him again. And in so says something that hurts Newt's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hurt you bring

**Author's Note:**

> ((Thomas mentions/Thinks something in the book about how he would "Gladly trade the lives of any of The Gladers in the room to have Chuck back" I wanted to write about what Newt's reaction would be to hearing Thomas blurt out something along those lines.))

"Newt, are you going to talk with Tom any time soon?" Newt glanced up his cold untouched plate of food and back down 

"how'd you get into the boys room?" Newt asked, Teresa just sighed "Look, I'm workin' on it, Okay?" he mumbled quickly "every-time I step close to the door, he yells 'I know it's you, Newt, go away'. Or, he yells 'whoever it is, I don't care, leave me alone'. He's like a spoiled teenager, what am I meant to do? put on a low voice and say I'm from W.C.K.D and that I demand he opens the door immediately?" he ranted.

"Newt" Teresa leaned down so she was eye-level to him and placed a knee on the ground before moving a hand onto his shoulder, Newt shrugged the hand off immediately and breathed in deeply.

"Don't do that" Newt groaned "what? did you ask Minho how Alby use to calm me down?" he raised an eyebrow, Teresa shuffled and confirmed Newt's thoughts "maybe you shouldn't mimic Alby's actions of kneeling down eye-level and placing a hand on my shoulder. That's manipulation"

"He's your boyfriend! how could you be so selfish?" Teresa snapped "he won't listen to my telepathy, I can feel him, so I know he's awake. But he's not listening to me"

"What do should I do?" Newt frowned "I can't comfort him, he won't even look at me..."

"Newt, you know the answer to your question. How about you refuse to leave him alone" Teresa answered

"he deserves time to grieve" Newt nodded "Chuck died in his arms, it's not every-day someone you value as your brother gets stabbed to death in your arms. Are we done here?" he asked

"All I'm saying is that, you look tired and you and Thomas are sharing a room" Teresa pointed out, Newt grumbled under his breath and slid up from his seat "even if he tries to kick you out, he can't if you tell him you're tired. He'd see it on your face if he'd open the door" she complained, Newt just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"Tommy, can I come in?" Newt asked "I'm not going to talk about you or anything, okay, I'm just tired." he added on, Newt jumped and let out a noise when the door unlocked and he glanced back at Teresa who nodded _'fine'_ Newt mouthed at her before sliding the door open "shucking hell, Tommy, you look like klunk!" Newt barked as he closed the door.

"You don't look much better" Thomas mumbled back

"The last time I looked 'better' was my first day into that shuck place" Newt answered, he dropped himself onto the bed next to Thomas who lay facing the wall "I was less pale, my hair was more brown than blond, a little tanned, I'suppose. The more time you spend in that place the paler your skin becomes and then soon enough your hair gets so light that you look like a different person. I had long hair too. But, Minho and I agreed that running the maze with long hair was not a wise decision since it got in my face a lot, even if I tied it into a bun and it made me really hot and he complained about me getting quickly dehydrated from it" he chuckled.

"you with long hair" Thomas smiled to himself and shook his head 

"there' ya go, Tommy" Newt replied, he lay down beside Thomas and glanced at his back "you know, he wouldn't want you to be laying here sulking"

"well, he's dead, so he doesn't know" Thomas muttered back 

"Thomas" Newt mumbled "we're all here to help you through this"

"I don't need your help" Thomas argued "I don't need you all. I need Chuck. I promised him we'd find his family and they're ash and bones, he killed himself for me, for no reason. I loved him, he was my brother. I definitely don't need all of you guys talking about me behind my back like 'oh we're so worried about Thomas' because Chuck was the only one who cared about me and tried to make me feel better when all you guys where bullying me!" Thomas snapped "all of you"

"Tommy, we teased you, yeah, and it was wrong, we were being immature brats who thought you were another Greenie who would off themselves in three days time. We were...bitter and stubborn, and even I teased you, but...the glade does something to people, brings out the worst in us" Newt mumbled "I didn't think you cared so much about what petty people thought about you"

"is that what you guys did, bully people into offing themselves?" Thomas grumbled "No" Thomas sat up and scrubbed at his eyes "I'd Gladly trade the lives of any of The Gladers in this place to have Chuck back" he blurted out, Newt's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

"How could you say something like that?!" Newt asked, he shifted until he was sat up as well and stared into Thomas's eyes, looking for any sighs of this being some cruel joke "you'd let Minho die for Chuck" Newt deadpanned "Teresa?"

"nobody gave me a chance, Newt" Thomas ranted "I didn't do anything wrong and suddenly, I was the bad guy who needed to get threatened and punched by everyone around me? Alby tried to throw me off a cliff. TWICE. I was there for ONE hour, and I already wanted to die" he added on.

"That's the way you look at things?" Newt scowled "it's okay to kill someone because they didn't like me?" he asked, his head shaking "I'm trying to understand this. You don't care if any of us live or die? how about this, a food for thought, Alby killed himself because of YOU!" Newt rose his voice "He jumped into a herd of Grievers that YOU lead into the shucking Glade, not only that, but he got STUNG because YOU had to run into the maze and pretend to be something you're not! ...Selfless-" he ranted "you didn't go into that shucking maze to save Minho and Alby. You went in because you were curious and deliberately wanted to break the rules!" 

"Newt-"

"Would you kill me?" Newt whispered "I'm apart of the so called 'Gladers' that you would 'Gladly kill'." he added on bitterly, Thomas just stared at him and blinked quickly, he opened his mouth and made a small noise "are you fucking hesitating?!" Newt yelled 

" _shit_..Newt, I'm sorry-" Thomas started "I just miss him so much and-"

"Yeah, and I miss ALBY" Newt stood up and shook his head "I miss YOU. Because you are definitely not the Thomas that I love" he pointed at him "did he die back in the maze?" he scowled "or was that just the face you wore so you could cuddle up to the second in command"

"That's not true!" Thomas yelled 

"I would take a fucking bullet for you, Greenie!" Newt yelled "I thought you were a Glader, do you even know what a Glader is?" he asked "A Glader isn't just someone who comes from The Glades." he shook his head "being a Glader means when and when not to hurt the ones that you love" his eyes shone as he breathed in deeply "if you were ever going to kill another one of you. Kill a member of your family like we did with Ben, you have to know what's best for the one that you're hurting" he pointed out "We're all dying of The Flare, Thomas. They told us we have but days to weeks left. Whoever does first, is going to go out surrounded by their family and put down quietly" he admitted.

"Because Alby taught me the true meaning of sacrifice. It's saving the ones that you love, no matter how you do it. Whether it's a bullet to their head or a bullet to your own."

"Newt, I didn't mean to blurt that out" Thomas whispered, Newt glanced at him and sighed

"I'm going to sleep on the gathering-couch tonight" Newt mumbled as he gathered up the spare blanket "I don't want to talk to you"

"Newt-!"

"Thomas!" They glared at each other and Thomas's eyes grew sad "Thomas, I don't want to talk to you until you get your shit together" Newt answered with a small nod "get help" he added on "Talk to Minho, he's good at what he does, he'll help you. Get rid of your snarky little bitch attitude, and I want you to come find me when you figure out what it is you want." he added on "Good that?" 

"Good that" Thomas whispered "Newt, I'm sorry-"

"I know" Newt cut him off "get some bloody help, Thomas. For your sake" he glanced at him and all he could see was the kid who snapped and almost punched Gally to death, the kid who stared at him with a cold look when Alby died, who showed no sadness. No care for their dead friend "you need some help" he nodded "Okay, I needed help once, I was snarky and cold too. I said things that I never meant to say, I get it. Just, get some help. Sleep, EAT, for shuck-sake" 

"Okay" Thomas nodded

"We're going to take a break" Newt whispered "until you actually understand _why_ your words fucking broke my heart" Thomas just stared at him in shock "Tommy, one thing you have to understand is that when you do something wrong, you should actually know WHY the person that you upset is upset. See it from my point of view, the second you saw me get upset, you bloody tried to justify your actions. Understand WHY I'm pissed at you, then come find me. Wallowing in self pity is not the way to do that" he stormed to the door and flung it open before slamming it shut.

"Holy shit" Teresa whispered "what the hell happened?!" she raced up to him "you have your blanket- Newt!" Newt just glanced at her and stormed past her 

"The Greenie needs some serious help" Newt replied before he dumped the blanket on the sofa 

"What he say?" Minho asked, Newt shook his head "I'll go talk to him" he sighed.

"He just needs help, Teresa. Thomas has never lost anyone before" Newt answered "Thomas really hurt my feelings then tried to justify his actions, once again!"

"Once again?" Teresa frowned

"He is ALWAYS doing it!" Newt ranted "he does something wrong and thinks that he is the fucking king or something, that he has a free 'get out of jail card' he thinks that he can break rules and get away with it. And guess what, he broke 10 different rules and got away with it, because the second in command fell for his dreamy stupid face and let him off the hook!" he added on "he needs to learn that his actions have consequences and that trying to justify his fuck-ups aren't going to make them not fuck-ups any-more!" 

"Was it really that bad?!" Teresa asked.

"I asked him if he would kill me to bring back Chuck and he fucking hesitated!" Newt yelled, Teresa just stared at Newt in shock before cringing "Yeah" Newt agreed "I know. Ouch" he whispered as he ducked his head "I love him" 

"Newt, you know he wouldn't kill any of us. For any reason." Teresa frowned "he loves us"

"He said he would rather all of us died than Chuck, including you" Newt replied, Teresa sat beside Newt and grabbed his arms 

"the way he deals with things are different to how we deal with them" Teresa stated "he doesn't mean that, what he means is 'I really miss my friend who at one time or another really cared about me' and Chuck died for him, he doesn't want to believe someone he cares about is dead, why? Because Tom doesn't have an understanding of death" Newt just stared at her with raised eyebrows "Newt, does Thomas even really know what 'Death' is? he doesn't even have a concept of death, Newt, you've lost hundreds of friends. You know what death is, you know how to cope with death"

"Was I too hard on him?" Newt's face twisted and he covered his eyes 

"No, he needed a good reality check" Teresa reassured "I'm going to talk to him, Ask him about what him and Minho are talking about"

"That's super nosy" Newt pointed out, Teresa ignored him and squeezed her eyes shut.

**_Newt thinks he's being really hard on you, what you said wasn't cool, Tom. Did you say sorry?_ **

**_-Yeah, I did. I feel really bad, why is Newt feeling bad for yelling at me, I practically said I wouldn't care if he died. He's my boyfriend._ **

**_He loves you, it isn't over. But it isn't starting up again unless you make it up to him_ **

**_-I already know how to, Minho's had a good yell at me. He's REALLY angry about what I said...I didn't mean to say it, I don't why I did..._ **

**_Newt knows why. He gets it, so do I. And he's right, you need a little help, Tom._ **

**_-I know_ **

The door creaked open and Thomas glanced out of the room "I really don't think anything you say can make him less pissed at you" Minho admitted, Thomas just stared at the back of Newt's head, he walked over to Newt and wrapped his arm around neck before burying his head into Newt's shoulder

"I love you" Thomas whispered into his shoulder, Newt just sat there, wide eyed "I know that...you really care about everyone here, and losing anyone is not what you want, and you can't bare to see family leave us. So, I'm sorry. I'm glad you're my friends."

"Thanks, Tommy" Newt whispered back.


End file.
